The Protector
by awkwardlysuper
Summary: Miyagi almost lost Shinobu once. Was he destined to lose him forever?  Junjou Terrorist


**Hello again. I am still working on The Unexpected Problem but it seems I lost my muse with that story but I will try to get it back as soon as possible. This is a terrorist story (MiyagiXShinobu) so here goes nothing. Enjoy! (Story has lemons)**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Junjou Romantica.**

Chapter 1

If there was one way to describe the boy, Miyagi thought, it would definitely be persistent. Here they were again, a Friday night, Shinobu burning another cabbage dish while Miyagi sat on the couch pondering on how to exactly get rid of the pest invading his private life. It had been a little more than a month since Shinobu first confessed his love for the older man and Miyagi was beginning to get fed up with it. Hearing that Shinobu was setting the plates of food on the table, Miyagi got up and went to sit. Looking down he couldn't help the shudder that went through him at the thought that he actually had to consume whatever was sitting right in front of him. Picking up his chopsticks, he began moving the burnt cabbage, if you could call it that, around.

"Is something wrong?" said Shinobu breaking Miyagi out of his trance.

"I could have sworn I saw something move in there." replied Miyagi still picking at it.

"Don't be an idiot old man," said Shinobu with a scowl. "Well, are you not going to try it?"

"Do I actually have to eat this? You know, I don't want to get sick or anything." Seeing the hurt look flash across Shinobu's face, Miyagi had an idea. _'If I can get him mad at me, he won't want to be around me anymore. Yes, that's it!' _"What were you aiming at here brat? Trying to kill me off early or something?" he asked looking at Shinobu with a sneer. It was replaced with a smug grin at the look of anger in Shinobu's eyes.

"Well if you don't want to fucking it eat old man then don't fucking eat it!" Shinobu exclaimed as he went to get both his and Miyagi's plates and headed towards the kitchen. "Why are you being such an ass lately?"

"Well maybe it's the fact that my private life has been invaded! Seriously Shinobu, look at things my way. What would you do in my position? Having some kid come in declaring his love and its destiny bullshit, disrupting my way of life! I'm tired of it all! I can't begin to understand what the hell is going through your brain! Stop the whole I love you and its destiny for us to be together bullshit!" exclaimed Miyagi. Panting as he finished his little rant, he looked to Shinobu to see his eyes beginning to water.

"It's not bullshit old man. How could you say that? I love you."

"Why?"

This caught Shinobu off guard. "W-what do you mean w-w-why? It's des-"

"If you say destiny one more time, so help me God."

"You know what old man. You want me gone, is that it?"

"Yes! That is exactly it! Thank you God!" began exclaiming Miyagi, head and hands raised for the added effect, "the boy finally realized it!"

"Do you feel nothing for me Miyagi?" Shinobu asked his eyes cast down. He couldn't bear to look at Miyagi. Suddenly he found himself pressed against the wall with Miyagi pressing into him. Looking up at Miyagi, he wished he had never said anything.

Looking down at the trembling boy pressed against him, Miyagi knew that it was now or never. "Shinobu, get this through that thick head of yours. I don't love you. I don't feel anything at all for you. I've put up with you because you're the dean's son, but I've had enough of you." Looking down at the boy, Miyagi could see that he had finally done it.

Anger and hurt flashed through Shinobu's eyes. "You know what asshole, fuck you!" And with that Shinobu pushed Miyagi away, grabbed his bag and slammed the door, leaving Miyagi to return to his life as it was before.

0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0

Shinobu slammed the door of his room ignoring his parent's worried expressions. How dare that asshole treat him like that? Was he really that much of a nuisance to him? Did he really feel nothing at all? '_I love you Miyagi. Why? Why can't you love me back?' _Tears began to flow freely from Shinobu's eyes as he hugged his pillow and cried his heart out. After some time, his heartache began to turn into anger. Sitting up, he grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts. "Fine Miyagi, you want me out of your fucking life. Well wish granted!" Shinobu's shaking hand lingered over the delete button. "Damn it old man! Why are you doing this to me?" Snapping his phone shut and tossing it aside, Shinobu got up and changed into his pajamas. Laying down, he could only think of the rejection he had just suffered. It wasn't the first time Miyagi had told him to leave. Shinobu kept putting up a front of not caring what the professor kept telling him, pretending that it didn't affect him. But his wall was slowly breaking and tonight, it complete broke apart. "My heart can only take so much rejection Miyagi." And with tears welling up in his eyes, Shinobu cried himself to sleep, something he had been doing a lot lately ever since he began intruding into the professor's life.

0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0

"Professor, are you sure you're okay? Asked Kamijou for the nth time that day.

"I'm fine Kamijou, why would you think something is wrong? And can you stop asking me that every single day please?" responded Miyagi, beginning to become annoyed with his subordinate.

"Well, you've been doing your work lately for starters."

"Very funny Kamijou, now hand me the test key for today." Miyagi stated extending his hand. When he felt nothing being placed, he turned to look at his subordinate to catch him glaring at him. "What?"

"It's that kid isn't it?"

"What kid?" asked Miyagi feigning innocence. He knew he should have never asked Kamijou for help regarding Shinobu and what to do with him. He regretted ever opening his mouth.

"Stop playing dumb professor. What did you do?"

"I told him he was a bother and to leave me alone since I only put up with him since he is the dean's son." sighed Miyagi in defeat, turning around so he didn't have to face Kamijou.

"Isn't that what you wanted? To get rid of him?" Kamijou didn't like talking about these sorts of things but he needed to get Miyagi to his usual self, for his sanity if nothing else.

"Yes that is what I wanted."

"Then why are you moping around for. That is of course, if that is not what you wanted in the first place."

Turning around to face Kamijou, Miyagi was in shock. "What are you talking about? Of course it's what I wanted. It's best for him and for me that we have nothing between us!"

"Why? Look professor, I am not completely approving of that sort of relationship with that kid but, if he says he loves you, and you obviously had been putting up with him, why get rid of him all of a sudden? You two had a routine going. Why break it so suddenly?"

"Because I won't corrupt him! No matter how I feel I can't do that to him!" blurted out Miyagi, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide at the realization that he had just voiced out what kept haunting him.

"Professor, whether he feels you are corrupting him is up to the both of you, not just you. Talk things out with the brat and get back to normal. I can't stand you like this." Looking at Miyagi's dazed look he whispered, "and please do it soon, for both of your sakes as well."

0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0

"Ugh…" Miyagi groaned as he collapsed on top of his couch. It had been about two weeks since he had returned to his house, spending as much time as possible in his office at the university. It had been a month since _that _night. Groaning Miyagi got up and headed to the bathroom to bathe. As he began to strip his clothes off, he couldn't help but let his thought wander. '_Did I really do the right thing? What are you talking about? Of course I did! Then why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel empty?' _This inner struggle had been going on for about the whole time Shinobu was missing from his life. The first couple of days Miyagi shrugged it off as the fact that he had gotten so used to Shinobu always being there when he got home from work. But coming home to complete emptiness bothered him more than he was willing to admit. So he did the only thing he could think of that time. He started spending longer nights at the university coming home late into the night until he stopped going home all together. Everyone began noticing a change in Miyagi's behavior. The fact that Kamijou would rather him go back to being overly friendly with him than being at work all the time was something he was amazed at. He knew things weren't right. But he didn't know what to do. The only reason Miyagi came home tonight was because he ran out of clothes at his office. So he came to do laundry and would resume his pattern all over again. Changing into only a pair of boxers, he travelled into his room and laid on the bed. The idea of going to Shinobu and apologizing and having him back had occurred to him plenty of times. But each time he hesitated. He didn't want to keep leading Shinobu on. It wasn't fair to him. Until he realized what the hell was going on with him first, he wouldn't involve Shinobu. "It's not like he'll take me back anyway." With a sigh, Miyagi turned over and gave his body the much needed rest.

Miyagi woke up with a start. He had been sleeping very lightly these days. Attempting to sit up, Miyagi's brain finally caught up and realized that both of his hands and both of his feet were handcuffed to his bed. "What the hell?" Miyagi thought out loud.

"You're finally awake old man." Came a voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Shinobu." Miyagi stated. There was no way he wouldn't remember Shinobu's voice. "What the fuck are you doing brat. Let me go. Whatever you're playing at stops this instance." He didn't know exactly where Shinobu was in his room. The only light came from the open window and the moonlight only illuminated his body.

"No Miyagi. You have no say in this. You never cared about me, so why should I care about what you want old man?"

"Where the hell are you brat?"

That is when he saw something moving away from the shadows. Coming towards the foot of his bed was Shinobu in only his boxers. "What are you playing at Shinobu? Miyagi asked his voice quivering.

Shinobu finally reached the foot of the bed and began to climb on top of Miyagi until he was straddling Miyagi's waist. His fingers going up and doing Miyagi's chest, sensing the man's muscles tensing at his touch Shinobu looked up and whispered into Miyagi's ear. "Just relax Miyagi, and enjoy this." Shinobu began to lick and nip Miyagi's ear lobe causing Miyagi to shudder. "Relax, let me take care of you." His mouth leaving his ear, Shinobu began to trail kisses down Miyagi's firm jaw, reaching Miyagi's neck, and beginning to lick. Miyagi let out an involuntary moan arching up into Shinobu's clothed arousal, his own arousal starting to become evident. With a snicker, Shinobu's fingers began pinching one of Miyagi's nipples, making it stand firm, while his mouth began sucking the other. Looking up, Shinobu could see the struggle Miyagi was having suppressing his moans. Finally releasing the nipple, Shinobu began to place open mouth kisses down Miyagi's toned stomach reaching up to the band of the man's boxers.

"Shinobu. Stop. Now." Miyagi managed to say in between breaths. It had been a long time since he had had a partner and so his body was reacting very positively to Shinobu's advances.

"I told you to relax old man. You know you want this."

"No I don't brat."

"Really now," stated Shinobu his hand beginning to rub Miyagi's obvious bulge, "that isn't what junior here is telling me."

Miyagi's mind completely clouded over with lust as he began to feel Shinobu's hand rubbing him. _Why am I resisting again? Because I don't want to hurt him? I need to sto-_. Miyagi's inner struggled ceased completely has he felt Shinobu pushing his boxers down and his painfully hard erection stand against his stomach.

"Wow old man. It's bigger than I thought it would be." With that Shinobu began to press light kisses from base to tip, his hand massaging Miyagi's balls.

"Shinobu…please st-…ah..Shin…"

Lifting himself up and putting himself in Miyagi's line of vision, Shinobu bent down and captured Miyagi's lips with his effectively shutting Miyagi up. Miyagi couldn't hold back anymore. His tongue began to lick Shinobu's bottom lip asking for entrance, to which he was granted easily. Tongues dueling, both broke apart for much needed air. "Shinobu, please stop." Miyagi said looking up into the flushed face of the boy, "I can't corrupt you Shinobu. Please, you don't know what you are getting yourself into by being with me. I'm trying to let you have the best life you could possibly have Shinobu. I can't take it knowing you are missing out on things because of me." Tears started welling up in Miyagi's eyes as he turned his head away. He had finally voiced his concerns and the reason as to why he pushed the boy away. He was being selfish. If he gave himself over to Shinobu completely, he would never let him go. He couldn't do that to Shinobu, who hadn't even begun to live his life.

He felt something splash against his cheek and looked up to see Shinobu crying on top of him. Hiding his face in the Miyagi's neck, Miyagi felt the boy shivering. "Are you stupid old man? I don't care about trivial things like that. You are everything I care for. Nothing else matters when I'm with you."

"Shinobu…I-"

"Miyagi, I know what I want and I know what is best for me. Miyagi, you make me feel safe, you make me want to try harder. You make want to be a better person, someone who deserves to be at your side. You're smart and funny and sure you can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes but, but you just make me feel something I've never felt before Miyagi. That's why I love you. It's destiny that brought us together Miyagi. It's okay if you don't believe in destiny. I just want you to feel for me what I feel for you."

"Shinobu can I be honest with you." Taking the boys silence as a signal to keep going. "I'm scared. I'm scared of falling for you more than I already am."

At that, the boy's head popped up and stared down at Miyagi, his eyes wide. "W-what did you say?"

"Uh…well…funny thing…I have this awful memory you see and-."

"Miyagi..y-you…"

Sighing, Miyagi lifted his head. He brought both his and Shinobu's lips together again in a kiss that he hoped conveyed exactly what he was feeling. Shinobu was in too much shock to kiss back and the professor broke the kiss. _Crap, I just messed this up didn't I. Way to go Miyagi. The boy is in shock._ "Ugh…Shino-" His words were cut off with Shinobu pressing his lips onto Miyagi's. Shinobu couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was in cloud nine right now. Breaking apart, but with their lips still hovering over each other's Shinobu sighed gleefully.

"I love Miyagi."

"I love you too Shinobu." Looking up into Shinobu's eyes, Miyagi couldn't believe what he was getting himself into. "Shinobu, I'm just warning you know…this…us… isn't going to be easy. We can't be like a regular couple out in the world. But…I'm willing to try if you are."

"Of course I am you stupid old man," Shinobu said with his usual scowl. At this, Miyagi grinned thankful that the old Shinobu was back in his life again.

"Now, if you don't mind, can you please release me from these handcuffs?" Miyagi asked, pulling on them to emphasize his point.

"No."

Mouth gawked open, Miyagi looked up into Shinobu's eyes which were filled with determination. "Come on brat, it's not funny." Miyagi chuckled nervously.

"I don't see anyone laughing. I came here to do something and I will." And with that Shinobu lowered himself down began to suck on Miyagi's nipple again, his hand stroking Miyagi's cock back to life. Biting his lip, Miyagi could do nothing but admit to how much Shinobu was turning him on. His eyes closed shut as he felt his cock being engulfed into Shinobu's warm mouth.

Moving his head up and down Miyagi's long shaft, Shinobu began panic. He had never done this to anyone. '_What if I do something wrong and he takes everything back.'_

"Shinobuu…" Miyagi moaned out his name, wishing he was able to move his hands and wrap them around the boy's hair.

Upon hearing his lover's moans and pants, all doubt faded away from Shinobu. Releasing Miyagi's cock with a loud _pop_, Shinobu gave one last lick to Miyagi's leaking erection. Staring up at Miyagi who was staring back at him, Shinobu began to flush furiously as he took his own fingers into his mouth and began to lick and suck them, coating them with his saliva.

'_Oh fuck, he is trying to kill me isn't he?'_ thought Miyagi as he watched Shinobu suck each delicate finger, rolling his tongue around each one. "S-shinobu….please…untie me." He was begging now, he didn't care at this point, all he wanted was to ravish the boy before him.

"Not yet old man," said Shinobu, his voice husky. Deciding that his fingers were wet enough, he began to turn so that Miyagi had a clear view to what he was about to do. With his ass in the air, Shinobu began to tease one coated finger near his entrance watching Miyagi watch him. The lust filled gaze that his partner was giving him encouraged him to keep going. Sticking one finger into his hole, Shinobu began to slowly move it in and out, feeling the weird sensation at having an intrusion at his bottom. Hearing Miyagi begin to pant even harder, Shinobu added an extra finger and began to wiggle uncomfortably. That is when he hit it. The spot that made him see stars. "Oh...ah…ah…ah…oh fuck…Miyagi…fuck…" panted Shinobu breathing hard. He completely forgot about the professor being there and just kept going at it. Adding another finger, Shinobu couldn't control himself anymore. Pushing back against his fingers, his screams began to get louder.

Miyagi had no idea how to react to the scene in front of him. He could see Shinobu losing it at the pleasure he was causing himself and added to that Shinobu's lust filled moans calling out his name, Miyagi was sure he was going to cum just from the erotic site before him. "Oh fuck… fuck me…Miyagi!" and with one last scream Shinobu came, spilling his cum on the bed below him, some getting on his chest.

"Shinobu…untie…me"

Turning around, Miyagi could see Shinobu's blushing face and the cum dripping off his stomach. Eyeing Miyagi's weeping erection, Shinobu felt so in control. "I'm good old man. I have to go home. My parents will get worried if I don't come home soon. Wouldn't want them to think someone kidnapped me now would we?" With that Shinobu got up from the bed and eyed Miyagi again reaching for his pants on the floor.

Miyagi was furious. Was this brat seriously going to just leave?

"Now Shinobu." Miyagi said with such a growl that caused Shinobu to drop his pants and turn to look at Miyagi's face.

"I d-don't think that is a good idea…you seem mad. I don't want you to hurt me old man." Shinobu stated, beginning to get scared from the predatory gaze Miyagi was giving him.

"I would never hurt you Shinobu. Now let me go."

Reaching into his jeans pocket, Shinobu produced a key. "I was only joking about leaving old man." Beginning with the shackles on his feet, one by one Shinobu began setting the sexually frustrated man free. When Miyagi felt the last handcuff leave his wrist, he immediately grabbed the boy by the waist and pinned his arms down above his head, crushing his lips to Shinobu's in a bruising kiss. Sucking on Shinobu's tongue, Miyagi felt Shinobu's cock begin to harden. Releasing Shinobu's tongue, Miyagi began a trial of kisses that ended on Shinobu's pink nipple. Taking one into his mouth, Miyagi brought Shinobu down into a moaning mess. Smiling at himself for being able to bring the boy to such a state, Miyagi continued his descent, dipping his tongue into Shinobu's navel, taking note at the shudder that coursed through Shinobu's body. Lifting himself up, Miyagi grabbed Shinobu's thighs and spread them apart, nuzzling himself in between. Blowing on Shinobu's erect cock, Shinobu gave a throaty moan. "Miyagi, stop teasing."

"Should have thought about that first brat," Miyagi said glaring at Shinobu. Kissing at Shinobu's head, Miyagi began to lick the shaft up and down, cupping Shinobu's balls in the process. Hearing Shinobu moan above him, Miyagi allowed a smile to grace his face. He loved the boy. There was no doubt about it. Deciding the boy had suffered enough, Miyagi took a hold of Shinobu's cock and began to take him into his mouth deepthroating him. "Ah…ah…Miyagi…fuck…oh…fuck.." Shinobu began to move his hips up and down making Miyagi take him in deeper. "Oh god, Miyagi…it feels so good." Using his hands to stop the boy from chocking him, Miyagi began to bob his head up and down on the organ eliciting moans and grunts from his lover. "Miyagi…I'm…I'm going to cum…Miyagi!" And with one last moan, Shinobu came, Miyagi swallowing everything is lover offered him.

Coming down from his high, Shinobu lifted half-lidded eyes towards Miyagi. He blushed a deep shade of red when he saw some his cum dripping from Miyagi's mouth. Sitting up, Shinobu placed a chaste kiss on Miyagi's lips, only for Miyagi to grip Shinobu's face in his hands and deepen the kiss. Tasting himself on Miyagi's tongue, Shinobu couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. They broke apart panting.

"I love you brat."

"I love you too old man."

Placing a kiss on Shinobu's forehead, Miyagi began to play with Shinobu's cock again. He chuckled when he felt it getting hard on his hand again. "Oh to be young again," Miyagi chuckled.

"S-shut up old man." Shinobu said with a blush tinting his face.

Chuckling, Miyagi placed a kiss on Shinobu's cheek. "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"O-Of course. I'm p-prepared."

"Prepared?" Replied Miyagi with a confused look. Looking at Shinobu's blushing face, Miyagi understood what he meant. "In this case love, turn around Shinobu."

Turning around, Miyagi was speechless at the site before him. Grabbing one of Shinobu's cheeks, he began to kiss and nuzzle them, lifting the boy's hips up. Spreading his cheeks apart, Miyagi could only stare at Shinobu's eager hole. Not waiting any longer, Miyagi began circling his tongue around the hole, not exactly going inside.

"M-Miyagi…please.."

"Please what Shinobu?"

"Just do something old man." Shinobu exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

Chuckling, Miyagi brought his tongue inside Shinobu and began to lap him up, taking pleasure in Shinobu's moans.

"Miyagi…I'm going…I'm going to cum…"

Removing his mouth, he laughed at Shinobu's frustrated growl. "Why are you being so mean Miyagi?"

"I'm not done with you yet brat," whispered Miyagi leaning to place his fingers in front of Shinobu's mouth. Realizing what he wanted, Shinobu eagerly took them into his mouth and began bobbing his head, coating them with his spit. Taking them out he pressed on digit inside Shinobu's entrance and was relieved to hear a loud moan leave his lover's lips. He inserted a second finger and began to scissor them, trying to widen the pulsating hole until he hit the thing that made Shinobu go crazy. "Ah...Ah…there Miyagi…right there!" Exclaimed Shinobu as he began to push against Miyagi's fingers, trying to get them to keep hitting that sweet spot.

"Found it," Miyagi whispered lustfully. Taking his fingers out, Miyagi lined himself up with the boy's entrance and began slipping his cock inside, hitting the boy's bundle of nerves and began thrusting. "Oh shit….fuck….Miyagi…don't stop… harder…faster" Surprised at how different and open the boy was in bed, Miyagi complied and began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. All that was heard in the room was the sound of skin hitting skin and both Miyagi's and Shinobu's moans and pants.

"Miyagi I'm so c-close…ah…"

Shinobu was about to take his own cock into his hand when it was pushed away by Miyagi's. Grabbing a hold of Shinobu's cock, Miyagi began to pace his strokes along with his thrusts bringing the boy to the edge once again.

"Miyagi…I-I'm…gonna…ah…"

"Cum for me Shinobu," Miyagi whispered into Shinobu's ear. At that, Shinobu's body broke out into spasms as Miyagi's hand was coated with Shinobu's cum. Feeling Shinobu's wall begin to get tighten around him, Miyagi couldn't hold it in anymore. And with one last thrust, he came deep inside of Shinobu, collapsing on top of him.

"That…that was…" began Shinobu, still heavily panting.

"Perfect," finished Miyagi, still trying to catch his breath. Placing a kiss on Shinobu's shoulder, he lifted himself up, and began to pull out causing Shinobu to moan. Chuckling, Miyagi laid next to Shinobu and gathered him into his arms. Placing a kiss to the top of his head, Miyagi couldn't believe that the boy was by his side, after everything he made him go through.

Sensing Miyagi's stare, Shinobu glanced up from Miyagi's chest where he had laid his head and saw the regret in the elder's eyes. Stretching up, Shinobu kissed Miyagi. "It's okay old man. I understand why you did it. Not that I'm happy you did. I know you're stubborn and were looking out for me. So…I'm glad I came over."

"I'm glad you did too brat."

And with that, Miyagi was finally able to sleep, knowing that he indeed had not lost the boy for good.

**A/N: First attempt at a lemon here so cut me some slack. R&R please! **


End file.
